


|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪| |Lee Minho|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: |𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪| [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |I need to find you|"I can't remember the last time I saw your face. I feel so lonely when I'm in a crowded space. You left me without direction (direction).""'Cause I've gone from place to place trying to bring you back,I've walked for days and days 'cause I can't face the fact, that nothing is better than you.""I'm coming because I need to find you. Is anybody there who can rescue, somebody like me 'cause I'm just waiting for somebody like you, somebody like you. Without you I'm a lost boy. Without you I'm a lost boy. Come find me, I'm a lost boy. 'Cause without you I'm a lost boy."Rayne Carters, is in love with Lee Minho, but he doesn't like her...at all. He would always be mean to her when he gets the chance. One day she had enough, and she leaves him alone, and without her Minho feels lost.





	1. 𝟙: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟙: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕤𝕒𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖**

**"I will wait for you till the day I can forget you or till the day you realize you cannot forget me"**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**"Rayne Carters?" I hear my teacher call on me and I look up readjusting my glasses, and I saw that people were looking at me... even my longtime crush, Lee Minho**

**"Y-yes?" I stuttered out the question, and that got a few people to giggle**

**"Please, stop daydreaming." She told me, and that got the whole class to laugh, and I sigh and nodded, ugh why does that have to happen to me all the time? As the teacher had her back turned to the board, I felt a paper ball hit me in the head, and I hear the giggles of some students. 'What was that?' I thought, I uncrumbled the ball and I saw the paper said 'Have fun sucking dick in hell xoxo' I sigh, another bully note. These don't surprise me. Ever since that the school had found out about my crush on Minho, all of Minho's fangirls had to bash me for it. I mean, it's not like Minho actually likes me anyway, he's always mean to me. I put the paper under my notebook, and I went to pay attention to the lesson that was being taught.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, look it's the girl who is in love with Minho!" One of Minho's fangirls shouted, as I walked by with my tray of food, and I roll my eyes, and I went and sat down with my friend group, which consisted of boys named: Kim Seungmin, Kim Woojin, Lee Felix, Han Jisung, and Yang Jeongin. "Is Minho's fangirls giving you shit, again?" Felix asked and I sigh and nodded**

**"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I can help who I love." I say as I started to eat my food and Felix nodded**

**"Yeah, Changin's fangirls gave me shit for being gay and liking him." Felix told me with a frown and I widened my eyes**

**"Who said shit? I'll fight them!" I exclaim and my friends laughed and so did I. It sucks that 3/6 of our friend group like the most popular boys in our school, and we get tons of crap for it. Felix, likes Seo Changin, who is one of Minho's best friends and Changbin, looks so scary, but according to Felix (because he has English with him) he said he's very sweet. Seungmin is madly in love with Hwang Hyunjin, who is on our dance team... with Minho. Yeah, some of my friends are gay... so what, it doesn't affect your life, and they're not hurting anybody. I turn my head over to look over at Minho's table, I smile softly. I've been in love with Minho ever since I was in 8th grade, when he transferred from a different school. We've never actually had a proper conversation with each other, but I just found him to be so breathtaking, I couldn't help it. As I was thinking deeply about Minho, I saw two fingers snapping me out of my trance**

**"Jeez, Rayne, thinking about Minho again?" Jisung asked me and I sigh and nodded, as I put my chin on my arms, that were down on the table**

**"Yeah, sorry, I can't help it." I say to him, "I know that he doesn't like me, but I can't help but like him." I continue and I turn my head to the table again, and I made eye contact with Minho, and I looked back over at my friends... panicking a little "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I exclaim and the boys were confused**

**"Rayne, what happened?" Woojin asked me and I sigh trying to calm myself down**

**"She made eye contact with Minho." Seungmin says monotone, while he took a bite of his food**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**"Hey, look it's the girl who is in love with Minho!" One of my fangirls yelled as, Rayne walked by with her tray in her hands. She's one of the girls who is in love with me... I mean all the girls in this school are in love with me, but with her she's way to obvious about it. I mean, I've seen her stare at me all period, when we have classes together.**

**"Minho, why do you let Jaeden talk about Rayne like that?" Chan asked me and I look over at him**

**"Does it look like I care about her? I mean, she could probably just like me for my popularity." I say to him and Chan rolled his eyes**

**"I have Chemistry with her, and she's really sweet, dude." Chan says and Hyunjin agrees**

**"Yeah, she's very quiet... I'm pretty sure you'll like her." Hyunjin told me and I scoff and shook my head, and I look over at her and I saw her smile and laugh, and I scoff once again... yeah right I would ever like her. She then placed her chin on her arms, and then looked towards the table and we both made eye contact, and she looked the other direction... yep nope not gonna like her.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**It was study hall, and I was almost done with my essay for English, and I was happy about it being done, because it took me a whole week to write this, and it's due tomorrow! "Oh, look it's Rayne Carters." I hear Felix say and I look over at him**

**"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in History right now?" I ask him and he shrugged**

**"Eh... whatever." He told me and I punch his shoulder**

**"You know it's our last year, and you can't be doing this stuff you know that right?" I ask and he shrugs**

**"Like I said, whatever." He told me**

**"Felix, as much as I love you, can you please leave?" I ask and he looked offended, "I got an English essay due tomorrow, and I'm trying to focus." I continue for context and he nodded, and he ruffled my hair, and left me alone, to finish my essay.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As school was over, I saw Minho walking out the gate, and I ran up and caught up with him "Hey, Minho, can I walk home with you?" I ask, I'm only asking this question because me and Minho live on the same street, and we live right across from each other.**

**"No." He told me blankly and I sigh**

**"Come on, Minho, I got no one to walk home with." I beg and he stayed silent**

**"No." He says again**

**"Minho-" I start but he turned around to me and in the corner of my eye I see people standing there, so they can watch the show go down**

**"Go away, you're annoying me." He said as he pushed me back and I nearly fell, and someone had caught me, and I realize it was Jeongin**

**"You okay, Rayne?" Jeongin asked me and I nodded as I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall**

**"Sorry, for bothering you Minho." I mumble quietly for only him to hear "I'll see you tomorrow." I continue, and I push myself out of Jeongin's grip and I ran off the school campus, all the way to my house, so I can wallow in my sorrows.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of Lost Boy!!!**

**Idk if this is good or not, I tried to have it be good.**

**This is gonna be a very angsty story, with a little bit of fluff!!**

**This story contains, bullying, anxiety, panic attacks, emotional abuse, depression, and self harm just to warn you.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, DON'T BE A SILENT READER!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. 𝟚: 𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕤𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀'𝕞 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕔𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕖

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟚: 𝕀 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕤𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕝𝕪 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕀'𝕞 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕔𝕣𝕠𝕨𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕤𝕡𝕒𝕔𝕖**

**"It is not the bruises on the body that hurt. It is the wounds of the heart and the scars on the mind."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**"Hey, Rayne, are you okay?" Woojin asked me, "I mean, we saw what happened yesterday." Woojin continued carefully so he wouldn't hurt me and I shook my head**

**"Nah, it's fine. I guess I should be used to it... right?" I ask as I feel the tears well up in my eyes... oh god, don't cry, right now! I tried to hold in the tears, but I couldn't and one slipped down, but I wiped it away as I quick as possible. Woojin had noticed this so he gave me his famous bear hug that I always loved. Woojin, is the oldest out of all of us, even though we're the same age... well apart from Jeongin being a sophomore, Woojin feels like he has to take care of us, you know. I mean, he's the closest I can get to an older brother... I mean I have one, it's just that he's an asshole. He always tells me that I'm the reason dad left us, while our mom is passed out drunk on the couch. He was supposed to help me. He was supposed to be there for me. But, I guess that is not the case.**

**"Okay, we should probably go to our class, before we're late." Woojin says as he broke the hug and I nodded and we parted ways, and I went to my first class, which I had with Minho... of course.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Minho, can I talk to you?" I ask as I walked up to his desk and he sighed, stopped writing on his notebook paper, and looked up at with a glare**

**"Didn't you get the hint yesterday? Why can't you just leave me alone in peace?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"Minho, is this thing bothering you?" I hear one of Minho's fangirls ask and I look over at her and she was chewing her gum waiting for Minho's answer**

**"Yes, she is." Minho says and I look over at him with widened eyes**

**"Oh, well, you see Minho doesn't need to be talking to a low life like you." The girl says and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I took a shaky breath, and I walked over to my seat, and sat down, with my head to the desk, because I was too embarrassed to face the world at this moment.**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**I saw the tears in her eyes. I saw how she had to calm herself down. I saw how her shoulders were shaking slightly as her head was down on the table. And it's because of me. I don't know why that makes me feel bad. But, I don't like her, that's it, that's just a fact. Why can't my friends see that I don't like her? She always annoys me. She bugs me for everything, and it honestly bothers me so much, to the point I want to scream 'leave me alone!' She's pushing me to that breaking point, where I'm gonna snap, and it's not gonna be pretty for everything. So, she needs to know her limits.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raynes' P.O.V**

**I was walking down the crowded hall with my books close to my chest, and I see Minho with his friends, and he was smiling and laughing, and that made me smile, because he was smiling. But, I wasn't the reason he was smiling. I then frown, because of the thought. Minho, then stops laughing and smiling, as he made eye contact with me, and he walked off with his friends, and I felt a crack in my heart, as I just stood in the hall while people pushed past me.**

**"Rayne, come on." I hear Jisung's voice as he tried to pull me with him, but I just stood my ground not moving**

**"Rayne, sweetheart, you need to move." I hear Felix say to me, and I felt the tears roll down my face, and I sigh, while I closed my eyes, with more lines of tears rolling down my face, and I reopen them**

**"Let's go guys." I say in a low voice, and I start walking away**

**Jisung's P.O.V**

**"What was that?" I ask my friends and they shrugged, Lee Minho, is definitely breaking apart, Rayne as we speak. I wish we could just do something about it. We know that's she breaking, no matter how many times she says she is "fine." and "okay." because I know it's a bunch of bullshit. Why did she have to fall in love with such a douche? She could have chosen the worlds best guy, instead she chose to fall in love with the biggest douche in the whole universe.**

**"Jisung, we should probably go check on Rayne." Seungmin says pulling me out of my thoughts and I nodded**

**"Yeah, she's probably bawling in an empty classroom, or a bathroom stall right now." I say and we went to go and find her**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**I was laying on this bench with my eyes closed, letting the sun beat down on my skin, I know it's not really healthy but at least I felt the warmth, that I can't get at home, and most certainly can't get at school either. You know I come to school to get away from the hurtful words, the bullying, and the abuse, but I guess you really can't escape your problems. As I was enjoying the heat on my skin, I felt it go away and it got dark, and I opened my eyes to see Jeongin, and I sigh**

**"What do you want, Jeongin?" I ask him**

**"Well, me and the others were looking for you." He told me, and I chuckle softly, "Now, move over." He continued and I sigh and I sat up from the bench and backed up so I could let him sit**

**"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I ask him**

**"Shouldn't you?" He asked me and I scoff**

**"Don't try to play the reverse card on me, you little brat." I say and he laughed and so did I, Jeongin is too cute for me, it's hard to stay mad at him.**

**"So, did he give you trouble again?" Jeongin asked me and I sigh and I shook my head**

**"Nah, it was just me. I think I should just give up on him." I say and it hurt my heart to say that, but it's just that I've been thinking about all the things that Minho told me and his behavior around me, I mean it's obvious he doesn't like me, so I really don't have a chance.**

**"You feel like it's the right choice?" He asked me and I sigh and run my fingers through my hair**

**"I don't know." I say as I look down at my hands "I feel like, something is gonna click in his head, and that he is gonna notice me, but every day that passes, it gets harder to believe that will happen." I say and he frowns, and I sigh "My brain is telling me to give up, but my heart tells me to just keep going, and not to give up." I continue and he looks at me**

**"So you're not gonna give up?" He asked and I shook my head**

**"Not just yet." I tell him and he nodded. Then I hear the bell ring and I sigh, "Lunch time." I tell him and he nods and we both get off the bench and we started to walk off to the cafeteria.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 2!!!**

**** **DON'T BE A SILENT READER,SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. 𝟛: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟛: 𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕝𝕖𝕗𝕥 𝕞𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕕𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟**

**"There is a distinct, awful pain that comes with loving someone more than they love you."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**"Today is a new day." I say to myself, with a smile, as I put my hair up in a ponytail, and I walk out of my room with a smile on my face, which my asshole brother, Connor noticed**

**"What you smiling about freak?" He asked me and I scoff, he's always like this. I have two older twin sisters, who are 23, and when they were 18 they moved out, leaving me alone with my 20 year old, drug addict, abusive brother, and alcoholic, deadbeat, mother**

**"Is it any of your business?" I ask him**

**"What? You trying to impress that Minho guy? Again? Listen to me, that guy is never gonna love you. In fact no one ever will." He told me and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him.**

**"Fuck you." I say and I push past him and run downstairs and out the door to be faced with Felix and Jisung.**

**"Connor giving you shit?" Felix asked and I sigh**

**"When does he not?" I ask and I then look over to see Minho walk out of his house, and we both made eye contact and I smiled softly at him and he just rolled his eyes and started to walk faster, which made me sigh. Still the same Lee Minho, from yesterday, should I be surprised anymore?**

**"Don't get all so sad, Rayne, it's only 7am." Jisung says and he puts his arm around me**

**"Hey, back off squirrel boy, she was mine first!" Felix yells and he put his arm around me too, which made me laugh. They always do this, which I find hilarious, because I feel like they share one brain cell half of the time.**

**"Uh oh, are they fighting over you again?" Woojin asked and I laugh and nodded**

**"Yeah." I say to him**

**"God, you both want to make me throw a battle ax at you." Seungmin told both Jisung and Felix**

**"You wouldn't." Felix taunted**

**"Yeah, dandy boy!" Jisung also taunted and I cringe slightly**

**"Uh oh, you just released the devil from it's cage." Jeongin says as I saw this evil look on Seungmin's face**

**"You're lucky you guys could sleep at night." Seungmin told both of them, and I laugh**

**"Damn, Seungmean, you're evil." I say and Seungmin looks over at me with a glare**

**"I'll kill you too, just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I won't do it." He told me and I scoff**

**"Would kill Hyunjin, if you had the chance?" I ask him and he looked down at the ground and he then looked back up at me**

**"Actually, yeah, I'll kill him, because he stole my heart." He says and I fake gag**

**"Ugh, cheesy." I say**

**"Okay, can we just go?" Woojin asked getting annoyed with our bullshit, and we continued to walk to school, in silence so Woojin won't kill us.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I tap my pencil eraser against my lip, as I was having a hard time solving this math problem, and I look over at Minho, who was right next to me, and he was breezing through these problems, like he had no trouble getting through these. 'What in the actual fuck?' I thought, if I could copy him, I would. But, I'm the type of person who tries, and gets it wrong, then copies, and takes the easy way out. I try to do these problems, but it was just way too difficult for me to answer... shit.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Did anybody have trouble with the math problems today, or was it just me?" I ask the boys and they nodded**

**"Yeah, they were like made more smart people, not brainless people like us." Felix and Woojin looked at him**

**"Excuse you, freckles I'm the smartest out of all of you." Woojin says to him and I laugh**

**"Okay, yeah but you're not the most normal out all of us." Jisung says and I look over at him**

**"That would be you and Felix. Birthday twins." I say and he pouted and I squish his squirrel cheeks, and he slapped my hands away. As I was walking, I feel myself being tripped, and I fell to the ground, and everyone looked over at me**

**"Oops." I hear the familiar voice say... Minho. I was helped up by Jisung and Woojin, and I looked over to see Minho laughing at my demise. I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I feel the anger boil over**

**"You're such a fucking asshole!" I yell and everyone got shocked and so did Minho's friends, even Minho got shocked**

**"And? So what?" Minho asked me and I scoffed**

**"You treat me like shit, just because I like you? Well every girl in this whole fucking school likes you! What gives you the right to throw me around?!" I yell and I feel Jeongin pull on my arm, signalling me to stop what I was doing but I couldn't I just couldn't**

**"Your demise is just pretty funny, and pathetic." He says with a smug look on his face**

**"You know I've put up with your shit for so long, and I felt like I could actually be happy when I was around you, but guess what I was wrong!" I yell and Minho looked like he didn't care**

**"You're really hurting my ears, can you please leave me alone?" He asked me and I felt the tears roll down my face**

**"Fine. I'll leave you alone. But not just today. Not just tomorrow. Forever. Goodbye Lee Minho." I say and I walk away from the scene with tears rolling down my face. I really thought Minho could be the one who could make me happy and forget about the things that go on at home... but no, he just added on to the pain. This is a goodbye Lee Minho, I'm sorry this had to happen, but I'm gonna have to let you go now.**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hyunjin asked me and I look over at him confused**

**"What?" I ask him confused**

**"That girl, has nothing but friendly to you, but you've been a douche to her." Changbin says and I was really shocked by how they could stand up for her**

**"What? Are you just saying this because you're in love with her best friend, Changbin?" I ask and Changbin widened his eyes**

**"What the f- No! Minho! That girl has liked you since the 8th grade, all you had to do was give her a chance!" Changbin argued and I roll my eyes**

**"You're lucky that, girl held on for so long, because if I were her, I would've let go a long time ago." Chan says, I can't believe this! My friends are ganging up on me, because of that stupid girl!**

**"This is bullshit! You're really ganging up on me because of that girl?" I ask and Hyunjin looked like he wanted to smack me in the face**

**"No, Minho! We're not ganging up on you! We're just saying you've fucked up this time." He told me and they all got up from the table and walked away from me. Did I just lose my friends because of that girl?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

**** **DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. 𝟜: ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟜: ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜**

**"Don't feel alone, because there is always someone out there who loves you more than you can imagine."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Jeongin asked me as I was on the bench writing in my notebook and I smile softly**

**"Yeah, I feel fine." I say softly and Jeongin smiles as well**

**"Good, because I love you too much to let you be sad." He told me and I widened my eyes... wait what?**

**"You... what?" I ask and he looked over at me with wide eyes**

**"Crap, I wasn't supposed to say that." He says and I sigh**

**"Jeongin, I think it's sweet you feel that way about me. But, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now." I say to him and he nods**

**"Yeah, I know, but I just want you to know if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there." He told me and I nodded and he stood up from the bench and walked off, and I sigh**

**"Shit." I say to myself**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT DAY**

**"Should I curl or straighten my hair?" I ask myself as I was holding the straightener and the curling iron in both of my hands... I don't know. "Ugh, this sounds like first world problems." I say and I just curl my hair slightly, and I grab two hair ties, and I make two ponytails, and I smile "Okay, now let's go." I mumble, and I grab my bag and I walk downstairs. I hear my phone ringing and I grab it from my bag and I look at the caller ID and it said 'Squirrel' Oh my god, Jisung, where is your patience? I answer my phone "I'm on my way, Jisung." I say**

**'Well, okay then.' He says and I then hang up on him, and I start walking out the door, and I saw Minho walk out of his house, and he looks over at me, but I just start walking faster to school.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk inside the school gate and I saw my friends waiting for me**

**"You took forever!" Felix says in a very overdramatic voice and I chuckled**

**"Well, sorry." I say to him and we started walking up inside the school building and I saw two of Minho's friends, Hyunjin and Changbin standing in the hallway... without Minho.**

**"Hey, Felix, hey Seungmin." I say and both Felix and Seungmin looked over at me**

**"Your men are waiting for you both." I say and they both looked over and blushed slightly "Oh my god, go over there." I say pushing both of them towards them and they both looked so awkward next to them, then they smiled and nodded and they both started walking with each other, but different directions**

**"Damn, how much you wanna bet which couple gets together first?" Jisung asked me and I thought about it**

**"5 bucks on Changlix and 10 for Seungjin." I say to him and he looked over at me and he nodded**

**"Deal." He told me and I shook his hand**

**"But who are you guys betting for?" Woojin asked me and Jisung and we both looked at him**

**"I'm betting on Changlix." I say**

**"I'm guessing I'm betting on Seungjin." He says**

**"You're gonna owe me 5 dollars." I say and he scoffed**

**"Yeah right." He told me and I shook my head, then I hear the bell ring**

**"Well, it's the start of being free from Minho, and I'm ready." I say and they patted my shoulder, and we parted ways and I went to my first class, which has Minho in it... yay.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**I have this weird feeling in my stomach. I've been having it ever since I saw Rayne this morning. Whoa wait, did I just say her actual name? I never say her name. What is wrong with me? I saw Felix and Changbin hanging out by Changbin's locker, and Hyunjin and Seungmin talking and laughing with each other. Why do I feel so out of place today? Maybe I didn't get enough sleep. Yeah that's it. I then see Rayne walk through the hallway, and she then had this huge smile on her face. Is it because I'm standing right here? She then starts to walk over towards where I am, but she walks straight by me and over to Woojin. Why did that hurt my heart, a little? Am I starting to feel something for her? Oh, I hope not.**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**"Jisung, you owe me 5 bucks." I say to Jisung as I sat down at the lunch table we always sit at**

**"What? Why?" Jisung asked me and I sigh**

**"Well, I don't know. Maybe because I saw Felix and Changbin making out in the hallway, before I came over here." I say**

**"Dammit." He says and then got out his wallet and gave me 5 dollars**

**"Why thank you." I say to him and he smiled sarcastically**

**"Hey, you guys know why, Minho is sitting at his table alone?" Woojin asked and I look over to see Minho sitting at the table alone while he was picking at his food, with his hand on his cheek**

**"Who knows? But, who cares?" Jisung asked and I sighed... even though I've decided to let him go, doesn't mean that I don't care about his feelings... you know? "Rayne, why are you still looking at him?" Jisung asked me and I look over at him**

**"I don't know." I say to him truthfully, I don't know why I'm staring over there. Maybe, because I'm still in love with him**

**"Are you still in love with him?" Jeongin asked me and I sigh**

**"Like I said: I don't know." I say to him, there's just something about Minho being alone, makes me feel sad for him.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!!!**

**I'm trying to pace this story out, so sorry if the chapters are very short!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 𝟝: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟝: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦**

**"A bully is playing a game, one that he or she enjoys and needs. You're welcome to play this game if it makes you happy, but for most people, it will make you miserable."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**I was walking down the hall, with my books clutched to my chest, and I walk by someone, and I felt my heart started to pound and it was the familiar pound, and I turned around to see the familiar person who walked past me... Minho. I feel my hands start to shake, but I just clench them into a fist, and I dig my nails into my palm, so no one can know that I'm having a panic attack. I'm a person who has an anxiety disorder, and who has a lot of anxiety and panic attacks (are those the same thing? Anyway-)but I actually haven't had a panic attack in a whole year, which is a record, maybe it's because of Minho. I know what you're thinking 'Really? Minho?' Yeah, he helped me through them. Even though he was rude to me, thinking about the good qualities about him, made me feel really warm inside. I can do this. Just, think about the good things of Minho. I thought about the good things, his smile, his laugh, his soft brown eyes, and I felt my breathing slow down back to normal, and I sigh softly 'It still works.' I thought and I turn myself back around and I started walking to my class.**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**I feel this pit in my stomach that I just can't shake off, and it bothers me. Everytime I see her in the halls, classes, with her friends, at lunch, it hurts me, because I started to see my friends go over with her friends, leaving me alone. I don't like being alone. It's a great fear of mine. Being alone. But, I guess I deserve this, right? I mean, I caused all of this. I used to feel like I can know my way around life, but this past couple days, I feel lost, like I don't know what to do! It's because of her. Rayne Carters. I'm lost without her. When she said that she would leave me alone, from now on, I didn't believe her because she was so madly in love with me, and she always bugged me. I was annoyed with it at first, but now I'm just longing to hear her voice. Oh my god am I in love with Rayne Carters? I mean I can't be right? Am I?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**It was the end of the school day, and I was going to hang out with Jisung and Jeongin today, since Seungmin is busy tutoring today, Felix is going to be hanging out with his boyfriend, and Woojin has work today. So, it's just me, squirrel, and the baby.**

**"So, where are we going?" Jisung asked me and I shrug**

**"It's all up to you guys, because I don't wanna face my brother or my mother." I say and they nodded, and I saw everyone is in a big circle surrounding something**

**"What's going on?" Jeongin asked me and Jisung and I shrugged**

**"Maybe, someone got in a fight." I say to him but then I see Hyunjin one of Minho's friends run over to us**

**"Rayne, someone wrote something about you!" He says to me and we all ran over to where the crowd was I saw on a wall in red spray paint it said 'Rayne Carters' mother is a deadbeat drunk!' I feel tears well up in my eyes, no one knows about my families conditions... well now they know. How in the hell did they find out anyway. I felt the tears roll down my face, out of embarrassment and sadness 'I need to get out of here.' I thought and I broke away from the group silently and I ran off**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**I was walking out of school, and I saw people in a circle surrounding something, and I sigh 'Probably another fight.' Kids fight for stupid reasons here, oh you looked at my boyfriend, oh you took my favorite pencil, oh you said a word that I didn't like. I'm sorry it's so fucking stupid for the reasons kids fight in this school. But then I feel someone bump into me, and I was about to scold that person, but I saw it was Rayne, with tears streaming down her face**

**"S-sorry, Minho, it's just- I'm sorry." She says and ran off and I was confused about what she meant. Maybe it has something to deal with the people surrounding in the circle. I ran over to the group and I push myself through it and I saw the red spray painted words 'Rayne Carters' mom is a deadbeat drunk!' That made my blood boil! She deserves none of this. She's always nice to everyone, and she gets treated like this? I pick up the spray paint and I painted over the words and everyone groaned and yelled my name**

**"What the hell, Minho?!" I hear someone yell and as I was done spray painting over it, and I threw the can somewhere, I turn to face the crowd with this glare on my face**

**"What the fuck, is wrong with you people?!" I yell in a rage, and everyone got a little tensed up "She deserves none of this, so what she has home problems, it's not any of your fucking business!" I yell**

**"It's not like you care about her anyways, so you have no right to tell us what to do." Someone says and they all agreed, well except for her friends, I saw in the crowd. Ugh, this school is just as fucked up as the people in this town!**

**"If I see anyone of you sick people, lay one finger on her, you're gonna wish you didn't." I say and I grab my bag and I pushed past the people and walked off in anger.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 5!!!**

**** **DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 𝟞: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟞: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦**

**"Part of me aches at the thought of her being so close yet so untouchable."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**I feel like everyone is staring at me now. I used to just walk freely with Minho's fangirls just spewing some words out here and there. But I could ignore those words cause they didn't matter to me, but these words... they hurt way too much than what they're supposed to. I walk out of my house, passing my mom who was passed out on the couch and I sighed, 'If only dad didn't leave her.' I thought, I look over to see Minho sitting on the steps in front of his front door, with his arms around his knees, and I smile softly, at how cute he looked, but then I remember those words he told me and my smile instantly vanished, how am I supposed to know that Minho is the reason that this had happened to me? Minho, had looked up from the ground and he looked over at me and I saw his eyes widened, and he stood up and I just started walking away from him, because I didn't want to talk to him at all.**

**Minho's P.O.V**

**I sighed, as I watched Rayne walk away, right as I was about to talk to her. Ugh, why couldn't I just say the right things to her? Why did I have to be such a dick to her? God, I'm such a horrible person. I don't know how she held onto me, that long. I mean, I would've let go a long time ago. But, with love, it drives you crazy, and if you feel like you can see a slight chance of the other person loving you, you will hold on for dear life. I used to think that was pathetic, but now I understand. I understand why, Rayne held onto me for so long, she just wanted someone to love her, the same way she loves the latter. And I couldn't provide it for her. I have something to confess now. I, Lee Minho, is in love with Rayne Carters.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**I was walking down the hallways, with my earbuds in my ears, listening to a random song, on full blast. I don't really care, if someone tries to talk to me, because I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone... not even my best friends. Is this what they call it? Being depressed? I mean, I don't want to do the things that I love anymore. I walk to my locker, pause my song, take out my earbuds and I put them in my locker, as I pull out my books, and I close and lock my locker up, and I sigh softly "Welp, this is it." I say softly to myself**

**"Hey, Rayne." I hear Seungmin say and I look over at him and I put on a fake smile**

**"Hey, Seungmin." I say, "How is it going with you and Hyunjin?" I ask and Seungmin rolled his eyes, as I saw a little pink tint go up to his cheeks**

**"It's not about me right now, Rayne." He says with a serious voice and I gulp and I stood straight up**

**"What?" I ask**

**"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, Seungmin, I'm fine." I say to him**

**"Are you sure?" He asked me like he didn't believe me**

**"Yes, Seungmin, I swear to god, I'm fine, now I need to go to class." I say to him and I walk away from him.**

**As I was walking to my class, I feel myself bump into someone, and I felt myself and my books go to the floor, and I bent down to get them with the person helping me "I'm so sorry, I'm just a very clumsy person-" I say and when the person looked up I realize it was Minho... "Minho?" I ask**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**A/N**

**So that is part 1!!!**

**Sorry it's so short!!!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter today as well!!**

**I'll post a new story today with a new chapter of Hummingbird Heartbeat!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. 𝟟: 𝕀𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟟: 𝕀𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘**

**"I want to be with you, it is as simple and as complicated as that."**

**Rayne's P.O.V**

**As I was walking to my class, I feel myself bump into someone, and I felt myself and my books go to the floor, and I bent down to get them with the person helping me "I'm so sorry, I'm just a very clumsy person-" I say and when the person looked up I realize it was Minho... "Minho?" I ask, what the hell there is no way, that Minho is helping me pick up books right now! What the hell is this?!**

**"Hey, Rayne." He says softly... wait did he call me by my first name? I'm surprised he even knew my name, because he didn't give a crap about me.**

**"What are you doing Minho?" I ask as I stood up from the ground with my books and papers in my hands and he looked at me confused**

**"What do you mean?" He asked me**

**"Did you have a stroke?" I ask and he looked even more confused, "Because, just last week, you wanted nothing to do with my existence, now you're helping me pick up my books." I say to him and he sighed and looked down at the ground**

**"Do you wanna hang out today?" He asked completely ignoring of what I just said**

**"What?" I ask him and he looked back up at me**

**"I said-" He started but I cut him off**

**"No! I know what you said, I'm just asking: What?" I say to him completely shocked on why he's just asking me out**

**"I just wanna g-get to know you." He said with a stutter... wait why?**

**"Why?" I ask him and he shrugged and to be honest, he looked really cute right now, and that made me smile softly, my brain was telling me to reject him, but my heart was saying another "Okay." I say to him**

**"What?" He asked shocked**

**"Okay, I'll hang out with you, today." I tell him and he smiled brightly**

**"Thank you, thank you!" He says and hugged me tightly "You won't regret it!" He exclaimed and ran off and I was pretty confused on what just happened, but I'm glad it happened. I continued walking to class, with a huge smile on my face, with tinted cheeks.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wait what?!" Felix yelled with his deep voice bouncing off the walls in the cafeteria, which made everybody look at us, including Minho, which made me smile slightly**

**"Shut up, you idiot!" Seungmin exclaimed while hitting Felix on the head and Changbin looked over at him**

**"Don't hit my boyfriend." He says and Seungmin rolled his eyes**

**"I just did." He says and I groaned and Jisung took notice of that**

**"Guys, shut up, Rayne was talking." He said and they both shut up**

**"Thank you, Jisung." I say and Jisung nodded "So, he like basically wants to get to know me." I say to them**

**"What does that mean?" Woojin asked and Chan sighed**

**"It means, he probably wants to get together with her." Chan told me and I widened my eyes, and Jeongin looked down at the table**

**"I'll uh be right back." Jeongin says and he stood up and walked off really quickly, and I knew exactly why.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Hyunjin asked and I shrugged**

**"But, Chan, are you sure he wants to get together with me?" I ask with hope being shown into my voice**

**"I'm sure of it, Rayne." He told me and I smile brightly, which made Jisung and Felix smile softly and I was confused**

**"What are you looking at crackheads?" I ask in a joking manner and they roll their eyes, which made me laugh, and I turn my head to see Minho looking at me, and I blush slightly and turn back to my friends.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was busy face timing my sister, Adlind, so I can get some advice on this hang out, but to me Minho kinda described it as a date "Adlind, I need help with this." I whine and she sighed**

**"Look, baby sister, just be yourself, you don't need to act fake for the poor boy." She told me and I sighed and nodded**

**"Okay, yeah, thanks Adlind." I say and I hang up, and I put my phone on the charger. I went over to my closet and I pick out some short legged overalls with a fluffy jumper, and some white shoes. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and I walked down the stairs to see Connor, and I roll my eyes**

**"Where are you going?" He asked as he blew a puff of smoke out and I sighed**

**"None of your business." I say and I push past him, and walked out of the house to see Minho sitting on his steps, and I ran over to his house to where he was sitting "Hey, Minho." I say softly and he smiled at me**

**"Hey, Rayne." He says and I blush slightly, and I look down at the ground "You don't have to be so shy around me, Rayne." He says as he raised my chin up to face him**

**"It's kinda difficult because you're the person I like." I say to him, as we started walking, and he widened his eyes**

**"You didn't give up?" He asked me and I sigh and nodded**

**"I almost did a couple times, but I still had this sliver of hope that oh just maybe, you would like me back." I say to him and he smiled**

**"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up, or else I wouldn't have manned up and did this." He says and I laugh**

**"So what are we doing?" I ask him**

**"You'll see." He tells me and I nodded and we continued to walk in silence, and his hand brushed against mine, and I had this huge wave of confidence wash over me, and I grabbed his hand and held onto it.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"A roller rink?" I ask confused**

**"Yeah uh, Felix said you liked to roller skate, and he said you liked to come to this exact roller rink." He says and I smile softly**

**"Well, you know one thing about me, you'll find out more, in there." I tell him and I grab his hand and we walked inside.**

**I had got my roller blades on and I went inside the rink, which was pretty empty, since the little kids are still at school. I skated around a little, and I realized I didn't see Minho with me, and I turned around to see Minho holding onto the wall, which made me smile. "You never roller bladed before?" I ask Minho and he shook his head**

**"I actually never did a lot of things before." He said to me**

**"Why are you scared?" I ask him in a soft voice and he nodded rapidly and I smiled "Come on, I'll teach you." I say as I held out my hand, and he grabbed it, I started to skate backwards, with Minho following me... well by force, because I'm holding onto his hand**

**"Rayne, I don't like this." He said in a wavering voice, and I giggle**

**"It's okay, Minho." I say softly and I pulled him around a little more, so he can get his balance, and his skill up a little, "Okay, I'm gonna let you go now." I say and as I was about to let him go, he held on to my hand tightly**

**"No! Don't let go, I'll fall if you do." He told me and I smiled softly**

**"Okay, okay." I say and I interlocked our fingers together as I pulled him around the roller rink.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, that was fun." I say happily and I look over at Minho and he looked terrified and I laugh**

**"I fell three times, I wouldn't exactly call that fun." He says to me and I smiled**

**"You just need to practice more, okay?" I say and he nodded and we walked over to a table and sat down "So, what do you want to know about me?" I ask**

**"Umm, I don't know, I guess everything." He says to me and I sigh softly and nodded**

**"Well, I was born on August 6th, my favorite food is pizza, but mainly just cheese pizza, because I'm a weirdo who doesn't like toppings. I watch a lot of horror movies, even though I'm scared of a lot of them. I uh I have a panic disorder, which means I get panic attacks, and you're the only one who stopped them-" I say and Minho cut me off**

**"Really? How?" He asked**

**"I think about the happy things about you, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, just any nice things, because if I think about the bad things it just gets worse." I say to him and he sighed softly, "It's kinda hard to get better, because I don't have any medication, so you're my only medication." I continued and he looked very guilty**

**"I'm sorry-" He starts but I cut him off**

**"What for?" I ask him**

**"For all the things I said and did to you, you tried to escape the bad stuff at home, but with me, it felt like you didn't escape at all." He says and I grabbed his hand**

**"Minho, shut up, it's all in the past now, all I care about is you being here right now." I say and he smiled softly and nodded**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Minho were walking through our neighborhood, and we were about to take our separate ways until I feel, Minho grab onto my wrist and I look over at him "What is it?" I ask him and he looked like he was scared of something and I was confused "What's wrong-" I start but he cuts me off by pressing his lips onto mine and I was shocked it's an understatement, but I kissed back, and we stayed like this for a couple seconds until I hear the door start to open and we pulled away and I turn around to see Connor**

**"Would you hurry up, because I was tired of watching you suck face out here." He told me and I groaned**

**"Shut the hell up, and stay out of my business." I say and he rolled his eyes and I turn back around to Minho "I'll uh see you tomorrow." I say and he nods and he gave me a quick kiss and walked over to his house, and I walked back inside the house, and I feel Connor pull on my wrist and I tried to push myself out of his grip**

**"If I see him here again, I'll kill you both." He threatened and threw me over to the stairs and I ran up to my bedroom.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 7!!!!!**

**They kissed!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	8. 𝟠: 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪

** **

** **

**𝟠: 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪**

**“Sometimes your eyes are not the only place the tears fall from.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I walked down the stairs to see my mother... surprisingly up and moving because half of the time, she’s usually passed out drunk “Mom?” I call and she turns around and faces me**

**“Rayne, you scared me!” She exclaimed and I smiled**

**“Sorry, mom.” I apologize, this has to be a dream, because she wouldn’t randomly just get off the couch, or get out of her bed, clean up, and make herself look pretty again.**

**“Rayne, honey, why are you staring at me like that?” She asked then all of a sudden my dad walks in with Connor, Adalind, and Penny ‘What the hell?’ I thought “Wake up, Rayne.” Mom told me and I was confused**

**“What?” I ask**

**“Wake up!” She yelled and I sat straight up, to see Minho staring at me, what the hell?**

**“You okay?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Yeah.” I say to him **

**“Are you sure, because you look like you haven’t got a wink of sleep.” He said to me and I sigh and nodded. The only reason I haven’t got any sleep, because my brother has been forcing me to stay up, so I can do chores, and I’ve been studying for tests. "Rayne," He started as he took ahold of both of my hands "You know I care about you right?" He asked and I nodded with a small smile **

**"Of course I do." I say and I yawned and he frowned**

**"Make sure to get some sleep, okay." He said to me and I nodded, well this is gonna be difficult to do, since my brother basically owns my ass and he has me do everything.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking through the halls, with my books close to my chest, while my eyes were slowly drooping closed and me trying to stay awake ‘Stay awake!’ I told myself, but every step I took, I couldn’t feel my legs taking me places, I felt my legs start to give out on me, and I was about to pass out, until I felt someone grab me before I hit the ground and I saw that it was Minho through my blurry vision “I got you, Rayne.” Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**Shit. She just passed out. When was the last time she got some good sleep. I feel her head and it felt hot, which basically means she’s running a fever ‘Dammit, Rayne, take care of yourself!’ I thought, I picked her up bridal style and I thought about where I should take her. The nurses office is a no go- because I want to be with her the whole time. I guess my house is a good idea. I started to walk off the school campus, and out to the parking lot and out to my car.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I feel Rayne’s head once again and it was much hotter than last time, and I panicked because that means her fever is getting worse! I carried her up to my room and I place her down on my bed, and I went and took her temperature and it said 39 degrees (which is basically 102 for you fahrenheit people)”Shit, shit, shit.” I whisper panicking a little, but then I remember what my mom did for me when I get sick. I went and got a cold towel and I placed it on her head so it will take the fever down a bit. I sigh softly, as I stare at her peaceful figure. “What is going on with her?” I ask myself and I lay down next to her and I put my hand on hers and I moved closer to her and I put my head on her arm of the hand I was holding, and I felt my eyes droop slightly and when I closed my eyes I was engulfed with darkness.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I woke up and I was in an unfamiliar place and I felt this weight on my body and I look over to see Minho sleeping soundly on me, and I also felt something wet and cold on my head and I raised my eyes up, and I saw it was a towel ‘Wait, did he bring me here? Did I have a fever?’ I thought, shit! I knew this would happen but of course my brother didn’t care about it. He doesn’t care about my health, if I keep going like this, I would probably die out of exhaustion. I take the towel off my head and I placed it on the bedside table, and I grabbed the thermometer and I took the temperature and it said 37 degrees (which is 98 degrees)and I smile softly, did Minho really care about me this much to take care of me? I turn my body silently so I don’t wake him up, and I just stare at him, and I smile of how peaceful he looked, well until I saw the tears leaving his eyes as he was sleeping ‘Why is he crying?’ I thought, and he started to cry softly, and I wrapped my arms (well my free arm) around him and I pulled him close to him**

**“Please don’t leave, please, I don’t want to be alone anymore.” He cried and I was confused on what this meant. What does that mean? He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. I tightened my grip on him and I buried my face in his shoulder and I sighed, what happened to Minho that I don’t know about?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I felt Minho moving, I let go of him and he looked really confused on how we got into the position we were in just right now. “Rayne, are you feeling any better?” He asked as he felt my head and I sigh, and I grab his hands**

**“Minho, I’m fine. But, you said something in your sleep.” I say to him and he was confused on what I meant “You were crying, and saying ‘Don’t leave’ and ‘I don’t wanna be alone.’ Minho, what happened?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Well, as you know you haven’t seen my parents here right?” He asked and I thought about it and I nodded, I’ve never seen his parents since I saw that he moved here in the 8th grade. “It’s because they’re dead.” He says and I widened my eyes “I’ve had to take care of myself for years and put on this brave face, but I was scared because I don’t like being alone. I’ve had my friends, but I still felt alone, until I saw you.” He says and I furrowed my eyebrows “I know it sounds stupid, because of how I treated you, but I was denying that you meant everything to me. And, when you stopped talking to me, I felt lost like I didn’t know what to do, because I felt alone for the first time in years and it was so terrifying, so please Rayne, don’t leave me again please.” He begged with tears running down his face and I pulled him into my embrace and I hugged him tightly. Minho and me are just the same. We’re both broken in some way. We both have tears falling from our hearts, and I’ll do anything to keep Minho happy with a smile, and not sad with tears rolling down. Because, without him I’ll feel unworthy.**

**A/N**

**Okay here’s chapter 8 omg I’m so terrible at updating, so there will be not 1, not 2, but 3 updates today! Or more, because I’m in the writing mood. I will post Wherever You Are, three new chapters of Lost Boy and two new chapters of Hummingbird Heartbeat!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. 𝟡: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖

** **

** **

**𝟡: 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕣𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕞𝕓𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕀 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕧𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖**

**“Something tells me I’m gonna love him forever”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I was walking in the school building, with Minho, hand-in-hand (which Minho insisted)and I feel everyone staring at me, not only my clothes were different, but I was holding the hand of someone who has broken my heart multiple times. I can already hear the fangirls screaming now. I see Jisung and my other friends come walking up to us and they all looked shocked at me and Minho**

**“Ummm, what’s happening?” Jisung asked confused out of his mind**

**“What do you mean?” I ask innocently and Jisung rolled his eyes**

**“Your clothing, first of all,” He says and I looked down at my outfit and back up at him, “And you’re holding hands with him, second of all.” He continued**

**“Okay, it’s been a week since that date, and we may or may have not kissed-” I say but Felix cut me off**

**“You what?!” He yelled and I cringe slightly**

**“Felix, I swear to god!” I yell and Changbin held up his hand to stop me, but then he placed his hand on Felix’s mouth **

**“Continue.” He says and I sigh**

**“So, basically after that I guess we’ve kinda been unofficially dating.” I say and Minho looked at me**

**“When do you want to make it official?” He asked me and I sigh**

**“Well not in a school hallway that’s for sure.” I tell him and he looked at me “I uh I want it to be special you know-” I say but he cut me off by putting his lips against mine **

**“And that’s our cue to leave.” I hear Seungmin say and I hear footsteps leave where we are and we stayed like this until I hear a scream... from an all too familiar fangirl... Jaeden. **

**“Minho!” She yelled and we pulled back and I hid my face into Minho’s chest, the great thing being 5’3 is that no one knows it’s me. “What the hell is this? Why are you kissing this random slut?” She asked and I scrunch my face up as I was cringing and I buried my face deeper in his chest. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and I felt my heart start to beat faster ‘Shit, I’m gonna have a panic attack right in front of him!’ I thought**

**“Jaeden, you don’t own my life, and you don’t get to call my girlfriend a slut.” He says and I felt my lips curl up slightly **

**“Well, how am I supposed to know if she’s a slut or not, I can’t see her face.” She says and I sighed and I push myself back from Minho and I turn around to face her and her eyes widened, but then started laughing “You’re kidding me right?” She asked through her cackles “Really? Her? This deadbeat, probably doesn’t know how to give you what you want.” She says and I felt a tear roll down my face, but I kept my strong composure, I don’t think I’m gonna keep this up long enough from what she’s saying.**

**“And how do you know what I want?” Minho asked **

**“I know you just want sex, I mean a guy like you, who wouldn’t want it-” She says but she got cut off by Felix, and the rest who I didn’t know came back**

**“Not every fucking guy in this school wants sex!” He yelled and Jaeden looked shocked, well mostly everyone in this school, because he’s usually not the type to blow up like that, “Why can’t you just get it through your head that those two are in love with each other, and that you and none of you “minho fangirls” are ever gonna be with him.” He says pointing at all the glaring fangirls and Jaeden**

**“Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that?” She asked and she pushed him back and he fell back and I pull him up and I see Chan, Changbin, and Woojin get angry, but mostly Changbin ‘Oh shit, here comes the parents and his boyfriend.’ I thought and Changbin walked over to us and walked over to Felix and pulled him close **

**“Don’t you ** **ever ** **lay another hand on him, because you will regret it.” He threatened and she scoffed**

**“Whatever, I don’t need you Minho, or your slut girlfriend, or your faggot friends.” She says and she walked off and my mouth went agape **

**“I wanna get out of here.” I say and Minho nodded, and I see Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, Jisung, and Seungmin walk over to us as everyone got shooed off by Changbin as he still had Felix close to him **

**“You guys wanna ditch the rest of the day, this place is giving me toxic vibes, more than the vibes Felix or Jisung gives me.” Seungmin says and we nodded and we started to walk out of the building and off campus.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“When did you ever have that outfit, Rayne?” Woojin asked me and I look at it, and I shrugged**

**“I think it was Adalind’s at one point.” I say to him and he nodded, we were currently at the nearest park, and we were drinking some ICEE’s that we got at the nearest convenience store. I was sitting in between Minho’s legs as we were taking sips of each other’s ICEE’s... what I liked his and he liked mine, don’t judge me.**

**“I’m surprised, Jeongin agreed to do this because he's a baby.” Chan says as he squished Jeongin’s cheeks and I laugh at the discomfort at our poor youngest **

**“I had a math test to take, so thank god, I went with you guys.” He says and I laugh, and I look over at Minho as he had his chin on my shoulder and I smile at him, everytime I look at him my love just grows. I’m so glad that I have in my life, I feel like I’m gonna love him forever no matter what happens.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**7 chapters left!!!!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	10. 𝟙𝟘: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕤𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖, 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕟𝕠𝕚𝕤𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

** **

** **

**𝟙𝟘: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕒𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕤𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖, 𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕟 𝕒 𝕨𝕠𝕣𝕝𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕟𝕠𝕚𝕤𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕖𝕣𝕗𝕖𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟**

**“I fell in love with you, because you loved me when I couldn’t love myself”**

**“There is only one effective antidote for mental suffering and that is physical pain.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**1 week later:**

**I was in study hall, and I was working on my English homework, with earbuds in both of my ears, and I saw someone come and sit next to me, and take the earbud out of my ear and I look over at the person and low and behold it was, Lee Minho. “Can we go to my house right now?” He asked me and I look over at him**

**“Don’t you have a class right now?” I ask him, as I was writing down my last word of my paragraph**

**“Nope. I’ve gotten the last two classes off.” He says and I look over at him**

**“How?” I ask him and he sighs**

**“I’m a genius.” He told me and I smile, “Come on, Rayne, this is the last class for you, please~” He begged and I laugh**

**“My brother will kill me if I leave.” I say to him and he frowned**

**“Has he done anything to you?” He asked me as he tried to look for any bruises**

**“No, he just said some words to me, but I’m losing it.” I say to him truthfully **

**“Rayne, you should just come live with me.” He says and I look at him**

**“I can’t leave my mom, she’s uh- she’s dying.” I say and he widened his eyes**

**“She is?” He asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah, her liver is failing, because of all the alcohol she’s been drinking in the past few years.” I say to him and I sigh, and I put my notebook in my backpack, while I took my earbud out and I took the earbud from Minho’s ear**

**“I didn’t mean to upset you.” He told me, with a frown, as I get up, and I shook my head, and I held out my hand **

**“Let’s get out of here.” I say and he nods and he grabs my hand and we started to walk out of the school building, even though we had about 10 minutes left of school.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**“What do you want to do after high school?” Minho asked me and I look at him and sighed**

**“I really don’t know, I mean I want to be a writer, but I also want to be a dancer.” I say to him and he looked at me**

**“You dance?” He asked me and I looked down with tinted cheeks and nodded**

**“Yeah, but I’m not good enough to be on the dance team.” I say to him and he then tackled me and I fell down on his bed, and he was hovering over me, and I felt really intimidated at this moment**

**“Don’t ever say you’re not good at something that you like to do.” He says and I nodded and he then started to lean down and his lips were ghosting over mine until I heard my phone ring, and I groan as Minho pulled back **

**“It’s probably Felix or Jisung, hang on.” I say and I look at the caller ID and it said ‘The devil brother’, Oh shit! I quickly answer it “Yeah?” I ask**

**‘Get your fucking ass over here, before I murder you, mom just stopped breathing you little freak.’ He said and hung up and I felt my heart literally stop **

**“What is it?” Minho asked as he put his hand on my face **

**“I need to go.” I say and I immediately ran out of his house and I heard footsteps following me and I ran over to my house, not caring about the footsteps following me, and I ran into the house, and I saw my mom on the floor with a beer bottle next to her, and I saw Connor fuming, and he walked over to me, grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled **

**“Where were you?!” He screamed and I whimper as he kept pulling “Were you with Minho?!” He yelled and I nodded weakly and he then hit me across the face so hard that I fell to the ground and I felt my lip start to bleed cause I bit into it as I fell, “Look at her, you’re the reason why she’s dead!” He yelled and I then see Minho punch him in the face, and I was shocked because I didn’t see him walk in at all**

**“Don’t you EVER lay another finger on her, again or you’ll regret it.” He threatened as he picked me off the ground, and I wrap my arms around him**

**“Like you’ll ever do anything.” Connor says in a cocky tone, and Minho smirked**

**“I called the cops before I saw you hit my girlfriend, they’ll be here-” He says until he was cut off by police sirens “-right now.” He says and I bury my face in his chest, as I heard two-four people walk in the room**

**“Mr. Connor Carters, you’re being arrested for child abuse, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.” The cop said as he placed Connor in handcuffs**

**“He doesn’t know what you did to yourself, does he Rayne?” Connor asked me and I was confused by what he meant “He doesn’t know you cut yourself does he?” He asked me as he doesn’t know what he was getting at, and I widened my eyes, and I look at Minho who looked shocked. I see paramedics put my mom in a black back and wheel her out with my brother in handcuffs. Then I see a cop walk over to me and Minho**

**“Miss Carters, you might want to pack a bag and do you have anyone to stay with for the night?” He asked me and I nodded and I looked over at Minho and he nodded “Okay, well when you’re ready, we’ll like to have you and your boyfriend for questioning.” He says and I nodded and then he walked out and the ambulance and police car drove off**

**“I’ll uh- I’ll go pack a bag.” I say and Minho nodded and I went upstairs and packed some clothes and necessities. I then saw a photograph of my family, before my dad left, and my mom... died. We were happy, what happened? What made dad leave? Did he hate us kids, or mom? Why did he have to tear this family apart? I feel a tear roll down my face, and I wipe it away, and I go into my bathroom, and grab my toiletries, and I saw the razor blade, that I made my recent art on my body. It had dried blood on it, and I sighed, and I put it in my bag, and I walk down the stairs and I saw that Minho was waiting for me. “Let’s go.” I say and we started walking out of the house and we started to walk back to Minho’s house.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I placed my bag in Minho’s room and I sat down on Minho’s bed, and I saw that he was leaning against the door frame and I sigh “Go ahead.” I say and he was confused**

**“What?” He asked**

**“Go ahead, yell at me, curse at me, hit me for all I care, hell break up with me, just say something.” I say and he walked over to me, and sat down next to me, and he hugged me sideways, and he placed pepper kisses on my neck, and I sigh softly as he made me look at him**

**“I will never do any of those things to you, I will never yell at you again, I will never curse at you again, I will never in a million years hit you, and I will most certainly not break up with you because you mean too much to me to let go.” He told me and I felt tears roll down my face, and I hugged him tightly and he hugged back just as tight and I broke down in his embrace. Minho, is the only person to love me before I can love myself, and that makes me feel full of hope that everything will be okay.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Only 6 chapters left!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	11. 𝟙𝟙: 'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜

** **

** **

**𝟙𝟙: 'ℂ𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕓𝕖𝕖𝕟 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕪𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕥𝕠 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜**

**“You’re my spark in the dark”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**Two days later:**

**⚠Trigger Warning⚠**

**When I say I wanna go, I mean it. I wanna go. I have pills (which was my mom's medication) and a razor blade that I've been hiding from my own boyfriend. Actually I've been hiding it from everyone. Jeongin, has finally let go of me, as I saw he was holding this girls hand and laughing and smiling, it made me feel happy that he is finally moving on from me. I was busy doing some homework when I see Minho walk over to me, and he put his arms around me**

**"Minho, I'm doing homework." I say laughing as he placed kisses on my face distracting me from my work **

**"Come on, give me attention~" He whined like a child and I laughed, even though it's only been two days since my mom, but I feel my spirits being lifted knowing that my brother was in jail**

**"You're like a baby, Minho." I say and he smiled with a small giggle **

**"Give this baby some attention~~" He whined and spun my chair around and I sighed **

**"Alright, where does the great Lee Minho, want to go?" I ask and he shook his head**

**"I just want to cuddle with you all night." He told me and I smile and I turn around and closed my book, and stood up, and I wrap my arms around him and he did the same thing, and I felt content. I felt safe. I feel like he is the spark in this whole fucked up world that is filled with so much darkness and hate. He's the only light. "Everything has been so fucked up in my life but it's a good thing I met you." He says as he placed his chin on my head and I nodded**

**"Yeah me too, but somehow I don't think it's over." I say and Minho pulled back and he looked at me**

**"Rayne, it's gonna be okay, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I can promise you that." He says and I smile and nod and he placed a kiss on my lips and it still felt unreal that I'm with him.**

**\------------------------**

**"Okay, I've got an idea, why don't we throw a party to celebrate our last few weeks of being seniors in high school." Chan says and I look at him and I shook my head**

**"Do what you want with the party but do not invite me." I say and they looked at me confused**

**"What? Why?" Hyunjin asked and all of my friends and Minho looked at me**

**"How about this we throw a party and they don't involve any alcohol or drugs at all." Minho suggests and Chan sighed**

**"Is it really a party without alcohol? Now if Rayne has trouble with alcohol, that's fine but I would really love you there." Chan says and Minho grabbed my hand and I sighed**

**"I'll think about it." I say and they nodded and I then see Jeongin run over to us and he was panting**

**"Rayne, Minho, something's happened to Felix." He said and I widened my eyes, Felix said he was going to the bathroom, but it's been like 10 minutes since we last saw him**

**"Shit." I say and I jumped up and I started running out of the cafeteria and I see these three boys surrounded by Felix and just punching him and I gasp and I tried to run up to them but this guy pushed me back, and then I felt my heart sink down to my stomach... it’s Johnny and his two friends, Mark and Yoongi... they were Connor’s friends, and these three guys are bad news. **

**“Ahhh, Rayne.” Johnny says and he said it loud enough for Yoongi and Mark to hear and they looked over and smiled**

**“Rayne Carters, is that you?” Mark asked**

**“Get the fuck off of me.” I say while pushing Johnny back**

**“Ooh, you're feisty.” Johnny says, and he tried to put his hands on my waist, and Minho had pulled me back **

**“Who do you think you are?” Minho asked**

**“Well, sorry I was catching up with an old friend, who do you think you are?” Johnny asked Minho, and I moved over to, Felix and he looked badly bruised, and Changbin ran over to him, pushing past Yoongi and Mark, and he took one look at Felix and got pissed **

**“Changbin, don’t.” I whisper and he looked at me**

**“What? Rayne, why?” He asked back in a whisper**

**“These guys are bad news, they’re not after you guys, they’re after me.” I say and he sighed “Get him out of here,” I say and he nodded and helped Felix up and took him away “What are you guys doing here?” I ask and they looked over**

**“Well, we heard that Connor got arrested but that’s too bad, cause he owed us money.” Mark says and I roll my eyes**

**“Connor, owed everyone money, what difference does it make with you three?” I ask**

**“Well, it was drug money that he stole from our dear friend Johnny.” Yoongi says and I sighed, shit! **

**“Well, how much did he owe you guys?” I ask **

**“A grand.” Mark says and I sigh**

**“Well, just because he owed you guys a grand doesn’t mean, you guys get to beat up my friends, because you’re technically beating up kids and could get arrested since you’re 20 and all.” I say and they laughed**

**“Damn, little Rayne has grown up.” Johnny says and tried to put his hands on my waist again until Minho pulled him back**

**“I suggest you keep your hands off my girlfriend, if you know what’s good for you.” Minho says and they just laughed at him**

**“Minho, stop.” I say** **  
** **“You should listen to her, she talks a mean game, and I heard she’s good in bed too.” Yoongi says and Minho punched him in the face and I pulled him back**

**“Minho, calm down!” I yell, and then he just pushed my hands off and walked off and I look at the rest of my friends and I shook my head, and they all walked back to the cafeteria and I looked at the three boys “Get out of here, and don’t ever come back.” I say and I ran after Minho**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I found Minho sitting outside, near the bench I always sit on, with his knees against his chest, and I see his shoulders shaking and I walked over to him, and I sighed**

**“Minho.” I say and he looked up at me, and I saw tears rolling down his face, and I was confused “Why are you crying?” I ask and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know.” He says and he wiped the tears but they just kept coming down “It’s just I’m so angry, of the things that they could’ve done to you.” He says and I then sit next to him **

**"They didn't do anything to me, Connor wouldn't allow it… even though he was a dick himself. I guess before my dad left, he was a good guy, I don't know what switched in his head, but now he is in jail and still ruining my life." I said and I wrapped my hands around his arm "They'll wonder where their money and they'll move on, because if you give into them, you'll be with them forever. And Connor was the idiot that became friends with them." I say to him**

**"That still doesn't make me feel better, Rayne." He says to me and I sighed**

**"If I'll see them again near us, I'll call the cops." I say and he nods and he leans his head against mine.**

**"Promise me, that you'll never get yourself hurt." Minho told me and I nodded**

**"I promise." I say and he raised his pinky finger out and I laced my pinky finger with his and we sealed it with our thumbs. I smiled as I leaned back down on Minho's shoulder. I always feel at peace when I'm with him, but my gut feeling is telling me that it's gonna get worse. **

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 11!!!!! **

**I technically was not supposed to update today and supposed to update tomorrow I thought I really want to get this story over with and done soooo 😂😂😂**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!! **

**[RAELEE]**


	12. 𝟙𝟚: 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥

** **

** **

**𝟙𝟚: 𝕀'𝕧𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕜𝕖𝕕 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕕𝕒𝕪𝕤 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕥**

**“I cannot lose you, because if I ever did, I’d lost my best friend, my soulmate, my smile, my laugh, my everything.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**I've had to call the cops on Mark, Yoongi, and Johnny like three times this week and I don’t know how to feel about the whole situation. I mean, they just keep coming back, and it's actually kinda terrifying on how they just keep going back to my house trying to find a grand. I wonder what Connor bought when he stole the money. I'm just feeling very anxious about this whole thing, even going to a party is not going to calm my nerves like at all. But, I'll go because I feel safer with Minho, than anyone else. That sounds stupid right? I feel like that sounds stupid. Just forget about that part. Anyway, I see Jeongin sitting at our table alone and I walked over to him and I sat down**

**"Innie, what's bothering you?" I asked and he looked at me and shook his head**

**"Oh nothing, just thinking." He says with a smile and that made me smile **

**"What are you thinking about?" I ask and he sighed**

**"Well about how I'm gonna have to survive the rest of high school without you." He said and I sighed **

**"Yeah, that's gonna suck, because I won't be able to see my baby anymore and I'm stuck with the crackhead birthday twins for 4 more year's." I say and Jeongin laughed**

**"Oh thank god." He says and I scoff**

**"You little brat!" I exclaim and he laughed again and I laugh then I hear the bell ring and I sigh “Welp, that’s first.” I say and he groaned**

**“I wish I can graduate with you guys.” He whined and I laugh**

**“Well, if you do a lot of work, you can graduate early.” I say to him and he scrunched up his face at the thought of more work, and I pat his head “Patience, Innie, patience.” I say to him before I walk off to my first class.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As I was walking to my first class, I see Jaeden talking with Minho and he rolled his eyes as she was talking with him and I roll my eyes, of how she just can’t take the hint of he doesn’t like her. As Minho sees my face, his eyes brighten up and he ran up to me, and spun me around and I laugh, when he put me down, and he placed a long and passionate kiss right in front of Jaeden, just to spite her, and to be honest it worked.**

**“Can you guys, not swallow each others face, in the hallway please?” I hear Felix ask and we pull away and I see Woojin, Jisung, and Felix looking at us “There are kids present.” He continued and I roll my eyes**

**“Like you don’t make out with Changbin every second of every day in the hallways.” I say, and Felix looks down with a blush on his face, and Woojin nods**

**“Yep, it scares me everytime.” He says and walked past us into class, and I follow in with Minho following, then Jisung, then Felix.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was with Minho at the nearest park from the house, and he had his arms around me as we were watching the sky and I sigh and I look up at Minho and he placed a kiss on my lips and I smile**

**“Do you think we should go to that party at Chan’s house?” I ask him, and he turned me around to face him, and he looked shocked**

**“I thought you didn’t want to go.” He says, with his arms around me and I shrug**

**“I need to get the edge off.” I reply and he wrapped his arms around me tighter**

**“Okay, but no alcohol.” He told me and I giggle**

**“Yes, dad.” I say, and he picked me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck**

**“Is that all you’ll be calling me?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows and I laugh**

**“Not a chance.” I say and he pouted and I placed a kiss on his pouty lips **

**“Don’t be such a tease, Rayne.” He says and I laugh and he puts me down**

**“Come on, let’s go, before we traumatize this poor children.” I say and he laughs and we both start walking.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Minho decided to go to the party like an hour and a half after the initial time, because he called it ‘fashionably late’. We walked inside Chan’s house, and I was hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat, cigaretts, and sex. Yes the most perfect combos. Ugh, I hate my life. There was also this really loud music playing, and I felt like my brain would explode. **

**“Okay, so you want to stay together, or split up for a while?” Minho asked and I sighed**

**“I think I’m gonna find Woojin and the others.” I say to him and he nods and I started to look for Woojin, whom I found with Felix, Seungmin, and Jisung, sitting in a corner **

**“Hey, Rayne.” Woojin greeted and I waved slightly**

**“It’s so weird without Jeongin.” Jisung says as he took a sip out of his plastic cup**

**“Well, this is a senior party, and only seniors are invited, besides he wouldn’t like a party like this, and he’s probably with Lanie.” I say as I sit down next to Woojin, and I look at Felix and Seungmin “So, Felix, Seungmin, where are your boyfriends?” I ask and they shrug**

**“I don’t know, don’t care.” Seungmin says and I was confused and shocked that Seungmin said that**

**“I think Changbin is with Hyunjin.” Felix says and he took a sip of his drink**

**“Okay.” I say to Felix but I look over at Seungmin “Wait, what happened with you and Hyunjin?” I ask and he sighed**

**“We got into an argument before we got here, it was pretty stupid, but you know how I hold grudges, and I kinda said something stupid.” He says and I was curious about what he said**

**“What did you say?” I ask**

**“I told him: ‘Go ahead and find a guy to kiss there, because I wouldn’t care.’” He told me and I put my hands on my face and groaned out of frustration, and Jisung, Felix, and Woojin looked over at him with shocked faces**

**“Seungmin, why?!” I yell and he groaned**

**“I don’t know, but now telling you and thinking about it, I regret it.” He says and I sigh and I stood up and I grabbed Seungmin**

**“Well, if you regret it so much, let’s go find him.” I say and he nods and the other boys stood up and we began to push past all the dancing sweaty people to look for Hyunjin.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We’ve been looking for Hyunjin for like 5 minutes, and as I was behind Seungmin, I bumped into his back as he was just stopped in front of me and I groan**

**“Seungmin, why did you-” I say getting away from behind him, only to see Hyunjin kissing another guy that is totally not Seungmin, and I widen my eyes, and my mouth went agape, and I saw tears leave Seungmin’s eyes “Seungmin-” I start but he just ran off not caring if he bumped into people “Seungmin!” I yell after him, but he just kept running, “Shit.” I mutter, and I look at the three other boys “You deal with Hyunjin, I’ll go find Seungmin.” I say and they nodded, and I started to run around the house to look for Seungmin, and to see where he went, but then I bumped into someone... someone way too familiar... Johnny. “What are you doing here?” I ask getting a little scared and I backed up into this wall as he kept walking up to me**

**“Well, I’m kinda sad that I didn’t get an invite to this awesome party.” He says and I roll my eyes**

**“Well, you’re not a senior.” I fire back and he laughed and he pressed himself up against me and I felt my heart start to beat faster, and I felt like I was suffocating **

**“Where’s your little boyfriend?” He asked me and I couldn’t even answer him because I felt like I couldn’t, and I tried to push him back, but he grabbed both of my arms and he held onto them “Uh uh, not this time.” He told me and he went and tried to kiss my neck, and I felt my eyes tear up, as he let out moans that were disgusting to my ears, then I just raised my leg and I kicked him in the dick, and he pulled back and I pushed him back as he doubled over in pain, and I started to run away from him, totally abandoning finding Seungmin. I just need to find Minho.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was panicking a lot as I was trying to push past all these drunk and high people, just to get to my boyfriend, and try to stay away from Johnny, who was probably following me. As I stopped in the middle of the room, I look everywhere trying to spot Minho, until I felt arms wrap around my waist, and I felt a kiss be placed on my cheek, and by the familiar touch and scent, and by the way the kiss was placed softly, I knew it was Minho. I felt the tears fall down and I turn around and hug him tightly and start bawling in his arms**

**“Baby, what’s wrong?” He asked but I just kept crying**

**“Hey, Minho, we just found Seungmin-” I hear Changbin’s voice but he stopped himself “What’s wrong with Rayne?” He asked worried**

**“I don’t know, she won’t answer me.” He says and he tried to push me back but I refused**

**“J-Johnny.” I stuttered out and I felt my breathing start to get shallow, and Minho took notice of that**

**“Baby, hey, hey, look at me.” Minho says and he cupped both of my cheeks and I look at him, and I tried to think of all the good things about the boy that was in front of me, but it wasn’t working all of a sudden “Hey, calm down, breathe it’s okay, just think about me okay?” He asked and I shook my head**

**“I-it’s n-not w-working.” I stutter and he panicked a little **

**“Shit, w-what do I do?” He asked worried, and I took a hold of my chest as it started to get tight, but then Minho took hold of my face, and placed his lips against mine, and I was shocked at first, but I then kissed back, and I felt my heart start to beat slower, to normal beats, and when we pull back I look down at the ground as my breathing started to go normal, and I saw Seungmin with puffy cheeks and red eyes and he was looking at me worried**

**“You, Jisung, Rayne, Felix, Seungmin, and Woojin, should go while me and Chan get everyone out.” Changbin says and we nodded, and Minho led me and the others out of the house, while Changbin went to find Chan.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at Minho’s house, and I had a blanket around me as I was drinking some hot chocolate, trying to get the edge off what just happened like 30 minutes ago.**

**“So, what happened basically?” Minho asked me and I sigh**

**“Well, Seungmin tell him the first part, and I’ll tell you the second part.” I say and Minho looked over at Seungmin and he nodded**

**“Okay so me and Hyunjin got into an argument, before we got to Chan’s house, and it was really stupid, but me being the stupid mean person I am, I told him to go and find another person to kiss, just basically indicating to find a new boyfriend. And, I regretted it, so me, Rayne, Woojin, Jisung, and Felix, were looking for him, but I saw him kissing this other guy-” He says and he cut himself off by breaking out into a sob and Jisung just tackled Seungmin in a hug, and Minho nodded then he looked over at me and I sigh**

**“As I was basically looking for Seungmin, I bumped into someone, who happened to be Johnny, and he just pressed up against me, kissing my neck, moaning and it just-” I say but breaking out into a sob not being able to control my tears, and Minho looked really mad and sad at the same time**

**“I’m gonna kill him.” Minho says and I shook my head**

**“No! Don’t! I’ll go to the police tomorrow telling them what happened, and I hope they will lock them up for good this time.” I say and Minho took the cup from my hands and sat it on the coffee table, and he hugged me and I buried my face into his chest**

**“I won’t let him hurt you again.” He says as he placed a kiss on my head**

**“Minho, can we stay over tonight?” Felix asked and Minho nodded**

**“Yeah, of course.” Minho says and I sigh and I felt my eyes start to get heavy and I fell asleep in the arms of the love of my life.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 12!!!!!!**

**There is officially 4 chapters of LOST BOY and I’m so excited to just write the last chapter you have no idea!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	13. 𝟙𝟛: 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦

** **

** **

**𝟙𝟛: 𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕚𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕥𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦**

**“If someone seriously wants to be apart of your life, they will seriously make an effort to be in it. No reasons. No excuses.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**“Rayne, are you literally spacing out right now?” Jeongin asked me and I sigh and I nodded “Jeez, what happened last night?” He asked me “Did you get thrashed?” He continued and I scoff and I flicked him on the head and he flinched a little “Ow!” He exclaimed**

**“No, I didn’t thrashed, I nearly got raped.” I say and he widened his eyes**

**“What?” He asked and I sigh**

**“I nearly got raped by Johnny, and I couldn’t sleep all night, and this morning I went to the police station, so the cops should take him, Mark, and Yoongi, if we’re lucky.” I say as I put my head on the lunch table **

**“Wow, when you realize life couldn’t get worse.” He says and I laugh**

**“You said it, kid.” I say to him, then the bell rang and I groaned**

**“Rayne, if you feel like you can’t go today, you should probably go home.” Jeongin told me and I sigh and I nodded**

**“Yeah, I’ll text Minho, and I’ll leave.” I say and I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I clicked on Minho’s contact (which was 💖my baby💖) and I texted**

**‘Rayne: Hey, I don’t feel good today, I’m gonna go home.’ and I saw he texted back saying**

**‘💖my baby💖: Okay, I’ll leave during second period, okay?’ and I smiled and I put my phone back in my pocket**

**“I’ll see you later, Jeongin.” I say and he nods and I started to walk to the exit of the school, and I began to walk home.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was busy sleeping on the couch, just waiting for Minho, to come back, so I can cuddle with him, and eat of course eating! I then was woken up by my phone ringing, and I groan. I put my glasses on, and I grab my phone and I was half expecting it to be Minho, but no... the number was my dad’s. What the hell? I hover my finger over the answer button, and I sigh “Screw it.” I say to myself and I answer “Hello?” I say**

**‘Oh my god, Rayne, I didn’t think you would pick up.’ He says and I roll my eyes**

**“Yeah, whatever, what did you call for Dad?” I ask him**

**‘I just wanted to ask, how your mom and siblings are.’ He says and I scoff**

**“Well, you didn’t hear did you?” I ask and he was confused**

**‘What do you mean?’ He asked me and I sigh**

**“Mom’s dead and Connor is in jail.” I say and he gasped**

**‘What?’ He asked shocked**

**“She died from alcohol poisoning, because you left, and Connor is in jail for child abuse, and that child was me! You’re the reason my life went to shit. If you hadn’t left, mom would still be alive and Connor would still be the nice brother and not in jail.” I ranted**

**‘Rayne-’ He started but I cut him off**

**“Dad, I don’t need you in my life, I’ve got the best people in my life right now, I don’t need you to make it worse.” I say and I hung up the phone and I sigh, and I heard the door open and I see Minho walk in with bags of chips, and a couple of Ice cream tubs “What are we girls, who eat ice cream when we just had a breakup?” I ask him and he laughs**

**“Ice cream is the best remedy for everything!” He exclaimed and I laugh and nodded**

**“Yeah, you got that right.” I say, and he placed the food down, and went and got spoons for the ice cream, and he then sat down next to me, and he turned the TV on, and he placed it over to Netflix and he started to play Stranger Things, and I look at him “How’s Seungmin and Hyunjin?” I ask as I open the ice cream tub, and I stick my spoon in the cup**

**“Not talking to each other.” He told me and I sigh sadly**

**“It was both of their faults you know that right?” I ask as I took a scoop of my ice cream**

**“Yeah, I know, I just wish they will stop being children and make up.” He told me and he stuck his spoon in my ice cream tub, and took a scoop of my ice cream**

**“I’ll talk to them tomorrow.” I say to him and he sighed and nodded “And, Minho, my uh my dad called before you got here.” I say and he looked at me shocked**

**“What?” He asked and I nodded “Well, what did he say?” He continued and I sigh**

**“He wanted to ask how my mom and my brother and sisters were, like he hadn’t heard the news, and what pisses me off is that he calls after he is the one that left us, he’s the reason my mom went to drinking, he’s the reason Connor the way he was, and he’s the reason my life went to shit.” I say and Minho sighed**

**“Well, he is the only family you have left.” He told me and I shook my head**

**“I have my two sisters, Adalind and Penny, who had to leave me with my mom and my brother, but I don’t blame them.” I say to him**

**“Well, I think you should give him a chance.” He says and I shook my head**

**“Can we just have a great time right now, and not think about the shitty situations?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Yeah, yeah, sorry, let’s just have a great time.” He told me, I’m not gonna give my dad a chance because if he wanted to be in my life, he would make an effort to be in it. Am I being difficult? Am I? Or am I being perfectly rational? I don’t know, but all I know is that I’m not gonna forgive him, because that would mean I’ve forgot all the things he said to me and my mom, before he left.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 13!!!!**

**A little short, but chapter 14 will be longer and I will plan on finishing this story either today or tomorrow and I’m so excited to publish the last chapter**

**There are officially three chapters left!!!!!!**

**And the last chapters are gonna be really angsty, just gonna warn you there.**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	14. 𝟙𝟜: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟙𝟜: 𝕀'𝕞 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕠 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦**

**“I love my crazy goofy sometimes stupid but oh so amazing boyfriend”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

**“I’m freezing.” I say to myself, as I was holding onto my arms, as me and Minho walk through the school hallways**

**“How are you cold, it’s deathly hot!” He exclaimed and I laugh**

**“Well, they keep the school like 10 degrees (50 degrees), and I’m deathly freezing.” I say to him and he groaned and he grabbed his sweater from his backpack, he took my hat off my head and placed it on his head, he took off my glasses so I can't see anything, and he placed the sweater on me, and it made me feel all warm and cozy on the inside. Minho, put my glasses back on but still kept my hat on "Hey give me my hat." I say trying to get my hat from him but he kept slapping my hands away **

**"You keep my sweater, I'll keep your hat." He told me and I pouted but nodded, and he ruffled my hair **

**"Ahh, stop!" I exclaim and he laughed and I see Hyunjin walk over to us 'Oh here we go.' I thought**

**"Has anyone seen Seungmin? I really need to talk to him." He asked**

**"I don't know where he is." I say and he scoffed**

**"Aren't you supposed to be his best friend?" He asked me**

**"Aren't you supposed to be his boyfriend?" I fire back**

**“That was a low blow and you know it.” Hyunjin told me and I scoff**

**“Hyunjin, Seungmin, has been in love with you since freshman year, and he may not seem like it, but he gets attached way too easy and when he gets broken, he’s emotionally unstable, so if I were you, I would go find him, yourself, cause he loves you way too much to let you go.” I say and I walk off with Minho, leaving Hyunjin really shocked.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting in the cafeteria with the others, and I saw two people were missing, being Hyunjin and Seungmin, and I was worried for both of them. **

**“Well, they seem to be made up.” Felix says and I turn my head and I saw Seungmin and Hyunjin holding hands, but I saw dried tears on both of their faces, so that indicates that they both cried their eyes out.**

**“Ugh, finally, I was getting tired of Seungmin moping, and Hyunjin bugging me to know where Seungmin was.” Jisung says and I rolled my eyes**

**“Hey, at least they’re back to being annoying, like Felix and Changbin.” Jeongin says and I laugh, and Felix was about to laugh until he figured out what Jeongin had said**

**“You brat!” Felix exclaimed and that made all of us laugh**

**“So, Jeongin, how’s it going with you and that girl, Lanie?” I ask and he sighed**

**“Well, it’s not going anywhere.” He told me and I widened my eyes**

**“What? Why?” I ask and he sighed again**

**“Well, she didn’t like how clingy I was, and how childish I am, guess she didn’t like childish boys with braces.” He says pouting and I grew angry**

**“Where the hell is this girl, I wanna fight her?” Chan asked like he knew what I was gonna say **

**“Yeah, where is she?” Woojin asked and Jeongin looked at us and he smiled but shook his head**

**“It’s okay guys, I mean, I still have two more years to find a girlfriend, this one set back will not kill me.” He says and I smile **

**“I trust in Yang Jeongin, that he will find someone to love and marry him.” I say and he laughed and I smile**

**“Guys, I wanna skip.” Jisung says and we look at him**

**“Jisung, I feel like we skip more school, than we’re here.” I say and he groaned**

**“I mean, we have no work in any of our classes, so what’s the point of being here?” He asked and I groaned**

**“I hate to say it, but I agree with him.” Seungmin says and I look over at Minho and he nodded**

**“Okay, fine.” I say and they all jumped up and threw their lunch trays away, and then ran out of the cafeteria and I look over at Minho “When did we become the parents of them?” I ask and he shrugged as he put his arm around me and we began to follow them.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at an amusement park, because it was the closest one, and the cheapest, and it barely has any kids here because they’re still in school, and we’re obviously ditching. You see, I never ditched school in my life, until I started hanging out with Minho and his friends, which is kinda worrying, but whatever.**

**“So, what do you guys want to do first?” Minho asked as he kept his arm around me, and they all shrug**

**“I wanna get on the scary rides.” I say and Minho tensed up**

**“Wait, what?” He asked me and I looked up at him confused**

**“Yeah? Are you scared of heights or something?” I ask him and he gulped and shook his head**

**“What? No.” He says quickly and I smile**

**“Okay, why don’t we go ride that one?” I suggest pointing to the one rollercoaster that does loops **

**“Okay, let’s go!” Felix says and we all start walking to the line, which there was barely any people in.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got on the ride, and I was sitting next to Minho, and he looked pretty terrified, and that made me wonder, is he actually scared of heights? If he is scared of heights, why did he lie to me, saying he isn’t? As the ride started up, Minho took ahold of my hand and he held it tightly and that made me look over at him with worrying eyes**

**“Minho, are you scared of heights?” I ask him again and he sighed shakily**

**“Very afraid of heights.” He told me with his voice wavering “I uh I tried to look brave for you, because I know girls don’t like guys that are cowards.” He says and I scoff**

**“Well, that saying is bullshit, I think it’s cute.” I say and then the ride took off, and Minho held onto me tight, so he made sure I wasn’t gonna leave him or something.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP 4 HOURS LATER***

**It was nighttime, and we were getting ready to leave, and my feet were getting tired from all the walking we did. 4 hours we spent here. 4 hours of walking. It’s a good thing it’s Friday. **

**“My feet are killing me.” I whine and Minho looked at me and smiled, then he bent down, and I jumped on his back, and he held onto my legs, while I had my arms around his neck, and he continued to walk**

**“Wow, you guys are sure adorable.” Woojin says and I smile, as I pressed my face against Minho’s neck, and I saw he was still wearing my hat, because I was still wearing his sweater. It smells like him. I like it. It feels like he’s still with me, even when he’s gone. I wanna keep it. I felt myself yawn, and my eyes started to droop, and I fell asleep on Minho’s back.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 14!!!!**

**There’s officially 2 more chapters of Lost Boy!!! And there will be a sequel called ‘Wrapped Around Your Finger’ which will be coming sometime next week or during the weekend, I don’t know I haven’t decided yet.**

**But we’re getting closer and closer to one of my favourite chapters (aka the last one)**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	15. 𝟙𝟝: 𝕀𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝔹𝕠𝕪|

**𝟙𝟝: 𝕀𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕖 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 '𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕀'𝕞 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕨𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘**

**“Don’t worry when I argue with you, worry when I STOP because it means there’s NOTHING left to FIGHT for.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

***TIME SKIP: 1 WEEK LATER***

**Everything has gone to shit. I don’t know if it can be fixed. My dad has tried to get back into my life about five times. I’m getting sick and tired of the world, and I really want to leave it. So, that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. I don’t know when I’m gonna do it. But, I’m gonna do it. I know this is a very selfish thing to do, but I just can’t take it anymore. I have anxiety disorder with no medication, and I can feel it sinking it’s teeth into my skin and just sucking the energy from my soul, so I’m left with nothing. I think I’m losing my mind. Should I write a note? Should I just do it? What no! That would break everyone’s hearts! But, writing a letter is not a good thing either. Ugh, I don’t know what to do with my life anymore, other then end it.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️**

**I was in my bathroom and I was looking at the razor blade in my hand and the prescription pills(for my mom)and I was debating which one was a good thing for suicide. I honestly think pills because it’s quick and painless. With a razor blade, it leaves a lot of blood and it’s painful but very slow. I don’t know.**

**⚠️TRIGGER WARNING OVER⚠️**

**“Rayne?” I hear Minho call me and I place the pills back in the cabinet in my pocket of toiletries. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Minho looking at me with a huge smile on his face, and that made me feel this huge drop in my stomach, because if I go through this, I’ll leave this precious baby behind. “What’s taking you so long? Let’s go!” He exclaimed and I nodded and I grabbed my backpack and my sweater, to cover myself up (mainly just to cover up my scars, but whatever) and when I come back down I see Minho still smiling, and he held out his hand and I grabbed it hesitantly and he held on to my hand tight, and we walked out of the house and started walking to hell- I mean school.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP TO LUNCH***

**Jisung’s P.O.V**

**Is it just me, or has Rayne been very quiet? I mean just last week she was laughing and smiling with Minho and the rest of us, and now she’s just dull. It’s like something is leeching off of her, and sucking all the energy off her. Because, everytime I look at her, I see bags under eyes, tried tears on those eyebags, slightly shaky hands, and I could practically hear her heartbeat from 1 mile away. I’m just worried that she’s gonna do something stupid, because she’s had a history of trying to do stupid, but me, Woojin, Felix, and Seungmin (this is before we met Jeongin) always help her out, because she always comes to us if she feels like she’s gonna do something. I hear arguing and I look over to see Rayne and Minho having a very heated conversation... I wonder what they’re talking about.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

***A FEW MINUTES BEFORE***

**I was on my way to lunch, alone, so I can have time to think, but then I felt someone grab my wrist and I look over to see Minho and he has this look in his eyes, and I was confused on what happened in the past 4 hours**

**“Minho, what’s wrong?” I ask**

**“I can’t- I physically can’t do this anymore. What is wrong with you?” He asked me and I was confused by what he meant**   
****

**“What do you mean?” I ask and he scoffed**

**“You know exactly what I mean, Rayne.” He says, like I was supposed to know what he meant**

**“Still don’t follow you.” I say to him**

**“You threatened Jaeden.” He says and I was confused and shocked**

**“What? No, I didn’t!” I exclaimed and he scoffed**

**“How am I supposed to know that, you haven’t talked to me in a week!” He exclaimed and I scoff**

**“I wouldn’t even waste my breath on that bitch, let alone threaten her, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” I yell and he scoffed and he pulled a paper from his pocket and threw it at me and I picked it up from the ground and I looked at it and it said **   
****

**‘If I see you talking to Minho again, I’ll kill you xoxo Rayne.’**

**“What the fuck, I didn’t write this Minho.” I say and he rolled his eyes**

**“It’s in your handwriting, Rayne.” He says and I sighed, I don’t know how that bitch got my handwriting perfect but she did “Rayne, if you like to threaten people because they’re talking to me, we have to break up.” He says and I felt my heart just sank to my stomach, but this makes it easier to do the thing I wanna do**

**“Okay.” I say and he was shocked**

**“What you’re not even gonna fight?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Minho, there’s nothing left to fight for.” I say and I walk off leaving him shocked and confused. This is it, I’m gonna do it today.**

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Okay yeah this part 1 to the last chapter of Lost Boy**

**I honestly wanted to the last chapter in two parts because why not!! It makes my life easier haha!!**

**There is 1 more chapter left!!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**[RAELEE] **


	16. 𝟙𝟞: 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪

** **

**SHE'S WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES FROM THE LAST CHAPTER**

|𝕃𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪|

**𝟙𝟞: 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕤𝕠𝕞𝕖𝕓𝕠𝕕𝕪 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕀'𝕞 𝕒 𝕝𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕪**

**“Life goes on... with or without you.”**

**Rayne’s P.O.V**

***A FEW MINUTES BEFORE***

**I was on my way to lunch, alone, so I can have time to think, but then I felt someone grab my wrist and I look over to see Minho and he has this look in his eyes, and I was confused on what happened in the past 4 hours**

**“Minho, what’s wrong?” I ask**

**“I can’t- I physically can’t do this anymore. What is wrong with you?” He asked me and I was confused by what he meant** **  
** **“What do you mean?” I ask and he scoffed**

**“You know exactly what I mean, Rayne.” He says, like I was supposed to know what he meant**

**“Still don’t follow you.” I say to him**

**“You threatened Jaeden.” He says and I was confused and shocked**

**“What? No, I didn’t!” I exclaimed and he scoffed**

**“How am I supposed to know that, you haven’t talked to me in a week!” He exclaimed and I scoff**

**“I wouldn’t even waste my breath on that bitch, let alone threaten her, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” I yell and he scoffed and he pulled a paper from his pocket and threw it at me and I picked it up from the ground and I looked at it and it said ** **  
** **‘If I see you talking to Minho again, I’ll kill you xoxo Rayne.’ **

**“What the fuck, I didn’t write this Minho.” I say and he rolled his eyes**

**“It’s in your handwriting, Rayne.” He says and I sighed, I don’t know how that bitch got my handwriting perfect but she did “Rayne, if you like to threaten people because they’re talking to me, we have to break up.” He says and I felt my heart just sank to my stomach, but this makes it easier to do the thing I wanna do**

**“Okay.” I say and he was shocked**

**“What you’re not even gonna fight?” He asked me and I sighed**

**“Minho, there’s nothing left to fight for.” I say and I walk off leaving him shocked and confused. This is it, I’m gonna do it today.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the bathroom stall just crying my eyes out, because it was the only thing I could possibly think of right now. I grab my notebook and my pencil from my backpack and I started to write my letter to Minho, through my tears and shaky hands** **  
** **‘Dear Minho:** **  
** **Whoa haha, I’ve never done this before but I’m so sorry for the stains on the paper, it’s because I’m crying while writing this. So uh, if you find this letter, then I’m uh I’m dead. I’m sorry I had to do this to you, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Being a person with an anxiety disorder and no medication has really taken it’s toll on me huh? It was like a vampire sinking it’s fangs into me and draining my energy, it just got so bad, Minho. I didn’t fight when you broke up with me, because then I knew it would be easier to do this, but goddammit, just so much harder. When you get finished with this letter, don’t tell Jisung, Jeongin, Woojin, Felix, or Seungmin. I don’t want them to cry for me Minho. Hell, I don’t even want you to cry for me. I’m not worth it. I’m not important. But apparently I was important to you, which made no sense to me. But, life goes on with or without me... Minho.** **  
** **I love you so so so much.** **  
** **Haha sorry this is how the first ‘I love you’ is gonna be, but I truly do love you.**

**And I’m sorry.** **  
** **Love- Your babygirl Rayne’** **  
** **I leaned my head against the stall wall, and I let out a sob but I controlled the others. I put my notebook and pencil back into my backpack, and I folded the paper and I stood up from the floor, and I walked out of the bathroom, and I made my way over to Minho’s locker, and I slipped the letter through the cracks of the top, and I sighed, and leaned my head against the locker door “Bye, Minho.” I whisper and I started walking over to the door of the school building, my chest getting tighter with each step I took, to the point I was suffocating. I can do this.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**I haven’t seen Rayne, since the beginning of lunch which was like 15 minutes ago, but I’m pretty sure she’s just at the bench, she’s always at. I walked over to my locker, to get books for my next class, and I opened it, and I saw a piece of paper fall out and fell to the ground, and I picked it up and I unfolded it and began to read it** **  
** **‘Dear Minho:** **  
** **Whoa haha, I’ve never done this before but I’m so sorry for the stains on the paper, it’s because I’m crying while writing this. So uh, if you find this letter, then I’m uh I’m dead. I’m sorry I had to do this to you, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Being a person with an anxiety disorder and no medication has really taken it’s toll on me huh? It was like a vampire sinking it’s fangs into me and draining my energy, it just got so bad, Minho. I didn’t fight when you broke up with me, because then I knew it would be easier to do this, but goddammit, just so much harder. When you get finished with this letter, don’t tell Jisung, Jeongin, Woojin, Felix, or Seungmin. I don’t want them to cry for me Minho. Hell, I don’t even want you to cry for me. I’m not worth it. I’m not important. But apparently I was important to you, which made no sense to me. But, life goes on with or without me... Minho.** **  
** **I love you so so so much.** **  
** **Haha sorry this is how the first ‘I love you’ is gonna be, but I truly do love you.**

**And I’m sorry.** **  
** **Love- Your babygirl Rayne’** **  
** **“Holy shit.” I say with tears filling up my eyes, and I slammed my locker door shut, and I started to run out of the school, and back home, because I know what’s she gonna do. I saw the pills in the cabinet in the bathroom, she’s gonna overdose. Please, still be alive.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️ **

**I burst through the door, breathing heavily because I ran all the way here, without stopping “Rayne?! Rayne!” I call out and I sprinted upstairs to the bathroom, and I open the door and I saw her leaning against the wall crying, with a pill bottle in hand... but the problem was, the bottle was empty. “No, no, no, no.” I chanted and I fell to my knees and I crawled over to her and I saw how pale she was turning, she was dying. **

**“M-minho, g-go a-away.” She cried, coughing in the process, as she was too weak to do anything. I pulled her close to me, and I began to cry as well**

**“R-rayne, look at me!” I yell and she then smiled**

**“It’s okay.” She says weakly and I shook my head **

**“N-no. Rayne, shut up.” I cry and she laughed weakly, with tears running down the side of her face**

**“It’s okay.” She said again, and then her eyes began to shut slowly... and I felt my breathing get heavy**

**“Rayne, no! Please, don’t! I-I love you too.” I say and I press my head against hers just sobbing. But then I finally came to my senses, as I knew how to get the pills out of her system “Come on, Rayne, stay with me.” I begged trying to pull her up, but her body was just limp, I put two fingers in her mouth so she can throw them up, and she then threw up some pills, and I can hear her sobbing as she did it, because of how it was painful, and how she was begging me to stop **

**“M-minho, please, stop! L-let me die!” She yelled as she threw up more pills, and I felt more tears roll down my face, all the way down to my neck. She then fell back into my arms, I grab my phone and I called 911 for an ambulance, telling them the reason why I called, and my address **

**“Please help me!” I cry and I hung up, and she looked at me and she looked pale and weak... more pale than she was when I got here**

**“M-minho, it’s okay, let me go.” She whispers to quiet, but luckily I heard her, and I shook my head with more tears trailing down**

**“No, don’t say that.” I cry, then she fell limp in my arms again “Rayne?” I call, and her arm that was on her stomach, fell to the tile floor, and I felt my heart just implode, and my heart starts to beat faster and my breathing got heavy, and I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and through my tears I saw the others, and I began wailing yelling “Help, someone help!”**

**Jisung’s P.O.V**

**“Oh my god, Rayne!” Jeongin cried until I shield him from what was happening, by covering his eyes** **  
** **“Don’t watch.” I told him, and he turned around and wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing **

**“What the hell?” Hyunjin asked in shock**

**“R-rayne?” I hear Felix’s voice linger and I widened my eyes, and I look at Changbin **

**“Get him out of here!” I demanded and Changbin nodded and he grabbed Felix’s arm and guided him away from the bathroom. Hyunjin whispered something in Seungmin’s ear, and he nodded and he went downstairs with Changbin and Felix. Woojin, Chan, and Hyunjin, went and helped move Rayne, while Minho was just a sobbing mess. As I was holding onto Jeongin, I heard sirens and I sigh in relief, and Chan looked over at me**

**“Jisung, get him out of here!” Chan exclaimed and Jeongin went and try to look over at Rayne, I grabbed his head back into my chest, so he won’t see what was happening **

**“Let’s go, Jeongin.” I whisper, and I guided him away from the bathroom, as I saw the paramedics walk in**

**“She’s dying, Chan and Woojin!” I hear Minho cry and I cover Jeongin’s ears, and I saw Seungmin with his head in his hands, Changbin holding onto Felix who was bawling his eyes out, and me, holding onto Jeongin who was shaking in my arms. The paramedics dragged Rayne into the back of the ambulance, and I saw Minho fall to his knees crying.**

**“Minho, hey, it’s okay, she’s gonna be alright.” Chan comforted with Woojin by his side ** **  
** **“We should uh, we should probably go to the hospital.” I say with my eyes tearing up and they nodded and I had my arms wrapped around Jeongin, as we all went inside Chan’s huge car, and he began to drive to the hospital in silence... well apart from Minho’s sobbing.**

**⚠️Trigger Warning Over⚠️**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the waiting room, just waiting for the doctor to come out, and give us the result for Rayne. I see Minho in a chair holding a piece of paper, and I was wondering what it was **

**“Minho, what is that?” I ask him gently, because if I ask him so direct it might destroy him**

**“It’s uh It’s Rayne’s suicide letter.” He says in a broken and quiet voice, that luckily all of us could hear**

**“What?” Woojin asked **

**“She uh wrote** **  
** **‘** **‘Dear Minho:** **  
** **Whoa haha, I’ve never done this before but I’m so sorry for the stains on the paper, it’s because I’m crying while writing this. So uh, if you find this letter, then I’m uh I’m dead. I’m sorry I had to do this to you, but I couldn’t take it anymore. Being a person with an anxiety disorder and no medication has really taken it’s toll on me huh? It was like a vampire sinking it’s fangs into me and draining my energy, it just got so bad, Minho. I didn’t fight when you broke up with me, because then I knew it would be easier to do this, but goddammit, just so much harder. When you get finished with this letter, don’t tell Jisung, Jeongin, Woojin, Felix, or Seungmin. I don’t want them to cry for me Minho. Hell, I don’t even want you to cry for me. I’m not worth it. I’m not important. But apparently I was important to you, which made no sense to me. But, life goes on with or without me... Minho.** **  
** **I love you so so so much.** **  
** **Haha sorry this is how the first ‘I love you’ is gonna be, but I truly do love you.**

**And I’m sorry.** **  
** **Love- Your babygirl Rayne’’” He says and he burst out crying during half of that, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and Jeongin leaned back into me. I saw Chan and Woojin trying to keep their emotions intact, Hyunjin was comforting Seungmin as he was crying, and Changbin has ahold of Felix as I could hear his sobs echo from the waiting room. We should’ve paid more attention to her. This is our fault.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Minho’s P.O.V**

**Everyone was sleeping in the chairs, just waiting for the doctor, but not me. I was pacing back and forth through out the room, because I was getting nervous of the results of my girlfriend. I don’t know what came over me during school today, something in my brain was off, my brain and my heart were saying different things. If I said something different, maybe she wouldn’t have done this. I see the doctor walk up to us, and I wake up the rest of the boys and they all looked up at the doctor and he sighed**

**“I’m sorry, but there was nothing we could do.” He told us and I felt my heart literally stop, and I fell to the ground,**

**“M-minho.” I hear Chan stutter out and I put my knees against my chest and I started to sob **

**“Minho, hey wake up.” I hear Jisung say and I look up through my tears**

**“W-what?” I ask**

**“Wake up!” He yelled**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat straight up, and I look at the others and they looked at me with sympathy “The doctor’s here.” Jisung says and I stood straight up, not caring of how it made me dizzy **

**“Well, she’s lucky to be alive. With so many pills in her system, but we managed to bring her heart rate back to normal. She’s officially breathing on her own. We had to pump her stomach, but she’s gonna be fine. She’s in good condition, but she will have to be here for a couple of days for observation.” The doctor says and I felt a wave of relief rush over me**

**“Can we see her?” Woojin asked**

**“Yes, but only a couple at a time.” He says and walked off**

**“Minho, you should go first.” Chan told me and I nodded and I began to make my way up to her room.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked into her room, and I saw her hooked up to a bunch of wires, and I walked over to her bed, and I sat down in a chair next to the bed, and I grabbed her hand, and I started crying again**

**“You promised.. you promised you wouldn’t try to leave me.” I cry and I brought her hand up to my mouth and I kissed her knuckles **

**“I’m s-sorry.” I hear her whisper and I look over at her and I kept crying “Shh, Minho, it’s okay.” She says, it was the same thing she said when she was about to die, and I cried harder**

**“P-please, d-don’t s-say t-that.” I cried and she frowned “I-I l-love y-you.” I cry and she smiled weakly**

**“I love you too.” She says weakly and I laughed through my tears, and I placed a kiss on her forehead, and I stood up and I was about to leave until I felt her hand grip mine “Don’t go.” She whispered and I smiled **

**“I’m just gonna get the others.” I say and she nodded**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After the others left, I was laying in the hospital bed next to Rayne, with my arm gently draped across her stomach and my head on her chest... even though this was uncomfortable, I really didn’t care, as long as I was with her, I didn’t care. She’s the only one I needed in my life. After my parents died, I thought I wouldn't be able to find someone who can make me feel happy again... but then Rayne came into my life, and I was happy. With her I was focused and loved. But, without her I was just a lost boy.**

**~THE END~**

**A/N**

**Here’s the final chapter of Lost Boy!!!** **  
** **The longest one out of all of the chapters haha!!**

**But don’t panic, because there is a sequel gonna come out on Sunday: 5:00 am PST/ 2:00 pm GMT**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
